Favor
by sweetlipss
Summary: Bella ask Jasper a favor. But what if the favor doesn't go exactly as plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Thanks for reading!**

**Sum**: Bella ask Jasper a favor. But what if the favor doesn't go exactly as plan.

"I'll be back soon" Edward said, kissing Bella on the cheek.

Bella watched as Edward disappeared in vampirespeed through the frontdoor.

She waited a couple of seconds before making her way upstairs heading to Jasper and Alice room. Bella and Jasper were alone at home. She wanted to ask Jasper a favor, but now that she was standing in front of his door, she wondered if it was such a good idea.

Before she could change her mind, the door opened.

"Something wrong Bella?" Jasper asked curious.

"Eeeuh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure" Jasper said opening the door further so she could walk in.

Jasper could feel a train of emotion running through her.

"So …." He said, breaking the silence.

She took a deep breath. "I want to ask you a favor and before you say no. Just think about it, and think about how I feel. "

"Okay …"

"I want to … be more intimate with Edward."

"You want to have seks with him." Jasper interrupted Bella.

"Yes, but I think I should take it step by step. But every time I try more, every time I open his shirt, when I deepen the kiss or when I let my hand wander, he pulls away and it's so fucking annoying." Bella said letting out a loud sigh.

"Bella, he only wants to protect you."

"Do you honestly believe he's going to hurt me?" Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

Jasper didn't answer.

"I want him so much, but sometimes I wonder if he wants me."

"Bella believe me, I know how much you wants him and Edward wants you too, but his fear of hurting you is overpowering that."

"And that's why I need your help." Bella said, biting her lip nervously.

"Since you can control our emotions. Can't you just …, I don't know, force Edward or something."

"What?" Jasper said. "Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?"

"I'm not saying you have to force him into seks with me. I just want him to touch me."

Jasper let out a loud sigh. "I could send him waves of lust, but you will feel it to and most of all you should know it will affect me too.

"I know, but I'm so desperate right now I'll try everything.

Jasper was quiet, thinking of what he should do.

"Please Jasper, You know how rejected and hurt I feel every time he pulls away." Bella said begging.

It was true, Jasper knew how Bella felt. His brother was an ass. How could he not see what he was doing to Bella.

"I will try." Jasper said eventually.

"Oh thank you" Bella said jumping up and hugging Jasper.

Jasper froze for a minute but hugged her back.

They next couple of minutes they talked about their plan. Tonight was the perfect moment since nobody else was around.

"Thanks again Jasper." Bella said, leaving Jasper alone and went to Edwards room, waiting for him.

Bella was laying on the bed, already wearing her pajama. She was wearing a tanktop and a tiny schort, hoping it will turn Edward on.

She was watching darkness fall around the house, when a soft hand rubbed her cheek.

Edward leaned forward and kissing her gently.

Bella deepened the kiss and pulled Edward on the bed.

A wave of lust shoot through Bella's body and she know Jasper was using his powers.

Edwards tongue was dancing with hers, their hands roaming over each other body.

Suddenly Edward pulled Bella on top of him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him.

Bella could feel that Edward was affected by the waves of lust too. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

This time he didn't stop her, like he did so many times before.

She felt so hot. She never felt so wet before. She was excited of her progress with Edward.

A shiver run down her spine when she felt a wave of lust running through her.

A moan escaped her mouth. She wanted more.

She took Edward shirt off and pulled her own tanktop over her head, exposing her breasts.

"Oh God Bella, you're so beautiful." He kissed a trail along her collarbone. Both his hands now rubbed over her legs.

His hands gripped her waist firmly as he presses her down onto his hardening length.

"Edward." She moaned loudly.

Bella moved her hips to create friction. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed him to touch her.

She took his hand that was still on her waist and guided in to the schorts.

The moment she wanted to put their hands in her schort, she felt backwards.

Looking up, she saw Edward stand at the window.

"Bella, I can't do this."

And with that he disappeared out of the window.

Bella was sad, but most of all, she was so angry she could scream.

She couldn't think long, because suddenly she was pressed against the wall.

"Jasper" She gasped.

They were standing chest to chest. He pressed hisnose to the side of her neck and inhaled slowly.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Jasper said pressing his erection into her hip.

Bella should pulled away from him, but she couldn't. The only think she could feel were waves of lust, making her knees weak. She wanted him.

"Touch me. It hurts to not be touched." She moaned.

Jasper lips attacked hers. His hand raked down her chest.

Bella gasped when his fingers brushed against her breast.

His hands slided down further, undoing her schorts, cupped her ass and lifted her up.

"Yes." Bella moaned when she wrapped her legs around him, grinding his hard cock.

Jasper mouth moved over her breasts, pinching her nipples before licking them.

Then his hand finally moved between her legs. He traced the delicate folds of her sex

Jasper rubbed her clit in slow circles. Bella moaning deliciously in his ear.

After a while he started to rub harder and harder.

Bella wrapped her legs tighter around Jaspers waist and dug her nails into his skin.

"Jasper, oh Jasper." Bella moaned.

Just before she was going to orgasm, Jasper pulled her away from the wall and laid her on the bed.

She was about to complain when she felt a cold finger tease her opening. Gliding up and down.

"Please." Bella whispered.

Jasper let a finger slowly slide into her warmth, groaning at the wetness.

"Bella." Jasper moaned. "You're so warm."

He added a second finger easily.

Bella's hips moved against him as he worked his fingers inside her.

Jasper feels Bella's pleasure built within her.

Fingers pushed harder and deeper as he lowered his head and start licking her clit.

"Jasper."

His name filled the air and she tightened around him. Her hands entangle in his hair.

Bella threw her head back as she came hard around jaspers fingers.

She felt Jasper slip out of her while she tried to recover from the force of her orgasm.

When she looked up, Jasper was gone.

"Thanks for the favor Jasper." Bella whispered, knowing he would hear her.

What do you think? Maybe I'm going to write some more chapters or should I leave it like this?

**Thanks for reading and ****don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thx for the reviews!  
**

**I will continue. But it will be a short fic.  
_**

Bella 's POV

_"Could you please come over, we need to talk. I'm at my place. Bella." _I pushed the send button and tossed my cell phone aside.

It been a week since Jasper 'returned my favor'. The thought put a smile on my lips.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to make sure he kept his thoughts hidden from Edward.

When Jasper left me in Edwards bed, recovering from the best sexual experience in my life, well it was my only experience, I started to panic.

I thought Edward was going to notice, I opened the windows of his room, I took a shower, scrubbed my body so hard, it almost hurt. I sprayed my deodorant empty on his bedsheets.

After I while I felt myself relax, and I was sure Jasper had something to do with it. I crawled in bed, closed my eyes, wondering where Edward was.

The chirping of the birds woke me up. Edward was by my side. He wasn't angry, he acted normal.

We spend the day with Esme and Carlisle playing some board games.

Edward didn't mention what had happened between us. He avoided every bodycontact, and by no contact I mean zero.

Okay, that was a lie, he still kissed me goodbye on my cheek.

"Pfft." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Someone is in a good mood." Jasper said climbing through my window.

"Shut up." I shot back.

"Thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." I said crossing my arms. Does Edward knows what happened between us?

"No. of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella." Jasper said tapping his foot. "Your frustration is annoying me. I'm absolutely sure he doesn't know. "

I let myself fall on my bed covering my face.

"Why? Did he said something?" Jasper said, sounding a bit worried as he sat down next to me.

"No, he didn't say something, and he didn't do anything either." I said letting out a sigh.

"Your favor didn't really work."

"I had the feeling you quite enjoyed." Jasper said teasingly.

I could feel the blood rush to my head. I was too embarrassed to reply But yes, I enjoyed myself.

"But Bella, I swear I hid my thought well.' Jasper said.

"So you thought of me?" I said smiling.

This time it was Jaspers time to be embarrassed.

"Ha," I said triumphal "Silence says more than word"

"What did you think about?" I said, biting my lip, excited to know the answer.

He was quiet for a while. When he spoke, he looked straight into my eyes, dazzling me.

"Your warmth. I keep on wondering how you will shiver when I put my ice cold tongue inside your warm tight pussy."

His words went straight to my core, making me wet. I squeezed my thighs together.

"And don't you ever wonder how it will feel if I wrap my tiny warms hands around your big cock?" I said huskily, putting my hand on his chest and let it slide down, till it reached the bulge in his pants.

Jasper let out a small growl.

"I guess you do." I whispered in his ear, before licking his ear.

Jasper flipped me on my back and pinned my hands above my head.

"Do you like this dress Bella?" He whispered, letting one finger run from my neck between my boobs.

I was confused by his question. Before I could say something, he ripped my dress open.

I gasped, but my mouth was quickly covered by his lips.

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer

I moved my hands to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up.

Jasper broke the kiss so he could remove his shirt. My hands immediately went to touch his exposed chest. _"God, he's hot."_I thought.

Jasper lips were exploring my neck, biting and sucking, driving me wild.

He licked my navel and traveled in a line downwards.

My body began to tremble slightly as his fingers traced the inside of my thighs.  
He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties and I lifted up so he could pull them off.

A few seconds later I could feel a wet kiss to my inner thigh.

I moaned loud when I felt a sharp cold breath against my hot flesh. I felt his tongue tasting me with one long lick.

I grasped the bed sheets, arched into him, wanting more.

I felt his tongue at my entrance, teasing me.

"Jasper." I almost screamed his name, when his ice cold tongue entered me.

His long tongue darted in and out, first slow, than faster.

I thrown my leg over Jaspers shoulder, giving him even better access.  
He was fucking me hard with his tongue and eagerly sucked up the juices that came from me.

His tongue moved upwards., stroking my clit with his hard tongue.

I started to tremble beneath him as I felt the first sparks of my orgasm.

"Yes, shit. Jasper." I start babbling as I felt the heat burning in my center. 'I'm going to …"

"Jaaaspeeer!" I moaned loud, when my orgasm hit me.

Jasper kissed me and I moaned slightly at the taste of myself on his lips.

I let my hand travel to Jaspers crotch and was disappointed that he still had his pants on.

I wanted to open his pants, but his hands stopped me.

"Please." I whispered.

His body was still for a moment but eventually removed his hands from mine.

When his pants were open, he stood to remove his pants. I eyes went wide. He was big.

He sat back on the bed in a move faster than I could see and pulled me to him.  
we were facing each other. I was straddling his legs.

He kissed me again. His hands slid up my back and with one swift move, unclasped my bra.

His lips moved to my throat, sucking lightly and moved further down. His talented tongue swirls around my nipple but was soon released as he gasped when my hand wrapped gently around his cock.

His cock was hard and smooth and I started to stroke it slowly.  
He laid his head on my shoulder and made a guttural noise deep in his throat.

I let my fingertips going up and down the head, sometimes grazing the slit. His hips going a little harder against my hand.

Jasper gasped out. He started to shudder and sank against me a bit more.  
"I'm so close Bella." He said tickling my neck with his breath.

I liked the palm of my hand and wrapped it back around his cock, stroking it harder.

"Yes, like that." Jasper said.

His grip around my legs tightened, probably leaving a bruise.

Jasper let out a loud growl and came with a spasm, shooting his cum all over my hand and his belly.

He got up. "Stay Still." He said.

Soon he came back and began to wipe off my hand with a warm washcloth.

I took the washcloth from him, and cleaned his belly. He gave me a lazy smile.

I went to the bathroom to toss the washcloth in the laundry basket. When I came back Jasper was already dressed.

"I should go." He said.

I covered my breast with my arms, suddenly feeling very exposed to him

"I'll promise I keep my thoughts hidden." He said, kissing me on the cheek and disappeared.

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I was a while abroad for holidays and my job.**

**Normally I finish a story before posting it. So my readers doesn't have to wait too long for a update. This was supposed to be one-shot story .. :o)Ow and I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not native English. **

**But I'd learnmy lesson by now: seks = Dutch, sex = English :o)**

**Maybe I should find a beta reader.**

Jasper POV

_"We can't do this no more, this has to stop." _ I thought while climbing through Bella's window.

She was standing in front of her wardrobe, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Bad timing?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on her face.

"No, I just came out of the shower, but only have to leave in 2 hours.

"I see." I said watching a drop of water sliding down the side of her neck.

"Bella we need to talk." I went to sit on the bed, trying to distract myself.

"Okay, talk." Bella said, sitting down in the rocking chair crossing her legs.

'We have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Bella, You know what I mean. What we are doing is wrong. You have Edward and I have Alice."

"So you want to stop this." She said, uncrossing her legs and crossing them the other way. In the process giving me a view of her pussy.

_"This was going to be difficult." _ I thought while holding my breath for her delicious smell. "It's for the best."

"No problem for me." She continued. "I mean, if you and Edward don't want to touch me, I can always help myself."

And with that she uncrossed her legs and let her hand wandered between her legs.

_"Oh my … Is she going to …?" _my eyes followed her hand, that disappeared underneath the towel.

Her eyes closed, but mine were wide open, staring at her hand.

She sighed. "You know Jasper. When you came here, I hoped we could continue what we were doing." "I still have so much to learn. I was hoping you could learn me how to give a blowjob." She said, her hand going back and forth.

I swallowed thickly, my throat dry.

"I wonder how your big dick will feel in my hot mouth."

My cock hardens as it fills with my desire. My hands fists the sheets beneath me.

She put a finger to her mouth and  
suck it. This is too much. I have to leave.

I stand up, but instead of going to the window I'm going to her.

I'm attracted to her, like a bee to a flower.

Her eyes sparkles, she know she won this game. But I don't care. All I want to do right now is push my tongue deep inside her.

She opens her mouth to speak, but instead of words a loud moan escapes. Her hands grab the back of my head, try to push me even closer.

"Wait." She said, pulling at my hair.

I looked up confused.

"I mean what I said, I want to suck you." She said.

I'll almost came in my pants. I could feel how excited she was to do this.

Bella unfastening my belt and my jeans with little struggle before sliding them down.

I went to sit back on the bed. She stood, dropping her towel and came to sit before me on her knees.

She grabbed the base and winked at me before licking up the length of my cock.

I bit my tongue, this feeling was incredible. She was so warm.

I try not to arches upward, when her lips close over the tip of my hard cock.

She releases my cock to lick her lips. I let myself fall backward on the bed.

When she closes her mouth over my cock I cry from pleasure.

"Mmm Bella, don't stop." I beg

I can feel her smile over my cock and push myself up on my elbows to watch her.

She was slowly bobbing her head up and down, occasionally sucking the tip.

After a few minutes I could feel my climax build. there's no way I'm going to last much longer.

"Bella!" I gasp. "Wait."

She releases my cock from her mouth, but let her hand wrapped around it. "Did I do something wrong?"

I wanted to laugh at her, for not noticing how perfect this is. "You're going to make me cum."

"And that's a bad thing?" She said smiling up at me.

"No, but I don't want to come like this." I said. It was a bit of a lie. It would be extremely hot to shout my load down her throat, but I'm too scared that I'm going to fuck her face and hurt her.

I patted the bed seductively and pushed Bella on her back when she came to sit next to me.

I rolled on top of her, carefully to not crush her body.

My lips pressing against the soft skin of her neck while I let my hand run over her breast.

I put _my cock_ in front of her pussy and started _rubbing_ it _over her hot center_.

Sliding my cock up and down, splitting open her pussy lips and hit her clit creating a delicious friction.

I put two fingers in her, putting them in and out, in the same rhythm of my cock.

_"If only I could fuck her for real". _I thought when Bella started moaning my name.

I was close, I rubbed my hardness a bit harder against her clit while sending her a wave of lust and pleasure.

Bella started to shake, she dug her nails into my skin and moaned loud when she came.

I came only a few seconds later, shooting my cum all over her belly.

I rolled of her, listening to her panting and trying to figure out what the next step is.

"Bella." I said when her breathing was even again.

"I know what you're going to say Jasper." She said with a sigh. "Just tell me why you want to stop this?"

"I don't want this to come between your relationship with Edward."

"Serious?" She almost laughed. "You think I will fall in love with you or something?"

"You are a human. Humans can't resist me." I said teasingly.

"Jasper." She said, all humor in her voice disappeared. "I'm madly in love with Edward. I love him with all my heart. I'm willing to die for him and I'm going to marry him in a few weeks. I will never have feelings for you. You are just my friend, nothing more."

"With benefits." I added.

"Yeah," She smiled at me. "But you do know, once I'm married, we can't continue whatever this is."

"I know Bella."

"So why don't enjoy this last weeks of my freedom then?"

I nodded, even deep down I know this was wrong.

She gave me a peck on the lip and stood up.

I put my clothes on, ready to leave. We smiled at each other as we both went our ways, pretending nothing ever happened.

The end.

**I decided to end it here. Like I said, I prefer to finish a story completely before posting it. I still have a few stories written down, just have to finish them, so maybe you will hear from me soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed during the story. **


End file.
